Traditional AM, FM, television, and satellite radio receivers are configured to receive real-time broadcasts: i.e., the broadcast is rendered for playback contiguously with the reception of the signal. With the introduction of recording capabilities such as audio tape decks and VCRs, users were enabled to record broadcast content and play it back at their leisure.
More recently, the introduction of recording devices such as digital video recorders (DVRs) allows consumers to more conveniently “time shift” programming. These devices allow simultaneous recording and playback, thus enabling features such as the simulation of pausing, rewinding, or fast-forwarding of live television.
Portable media players and media-enabled phones are able to load content from personal computers over wired connections. A few media players and certain phones are able to load content over wireless networks. A few portable media players have connectivity to satellite radio systems. At least one such portable player also allows the user to record and store content from the satellite broadcast as if the device contained an integrated tape deck. Unfortunately, traditional broadcast mediums such as television, radio, and even satellite radio tend to offer minimal opportunities for user customization and interactivity. While the number of channels continues to increase in each of these mediums, the mediums themselves fail to accommodate even simple customizations such as “Classic Rock with extra U2, and no Supertramp.”
Moreover, existing portable music players also fail to address the needs of many users that want a professionally programmed listening experience akin to traditional radio, but want their user specific preferences adhered to. With these existing devices, the users must acquire their own content and program their own channels at substantial time, effort, and cost. In addition, existing media players capable of receiving broadcast transmissions, such as satellite radio receivers used in cars and other portable devices, can be frustrating to use in that temporary losses in signal result in interruption of the listening experience.